Awkward Justice
by ragnarok360
Summary: Dist the reaper has gone into the mid childa dimension to work on a project of his with a little help from a certain villinous docter. I hate discriptions.
1. Dist the Ru Re Rose

**Awkward Justice**

**Chapter 1**

**Dist the Ru-Re-Rose**

(A/N: My first post in awhile, hope you guys will like this one, R&R, I do not own Magical girl nanoha or tales of the abyss.)

Northeast island prison, sector 27, smoke arose from the island, the sound of the emergency alarm echoed through the halls of the complex, a heavily bleeding mage officer ran into the control.

"This is sector 27 calling in, we are under attack by combat cyborgs and an unknown gadget drone type, we can't last much longer, requesting immediate back up, I repeat requesting immediate-AAAAHHH!!" the officer was blown away with the control room. In walked a rather odd looking robot with four arms armed with several different types of weapons and gadgets, floating next to it was an odd looking man sitting in a floating chair.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, your all doomed, you all were no match for the beautiful intelligence and cunning skills of Dist the rose and the marvelous fon machine Kaiser Dist EX!" Dist laughed manically as his machine ripped through the complex killing anyone that stood in it's way. Quattro floated down next to Dist, the holo control panel in front of her.

"My, my professor, you certainly seem to be enjoying yourself." Quattro said.

"Why wouldn't I be, I haven't had this much fun in a long time, now are you positive that the man we're looking for is here?" Dist asked.

"Positive, me and Uno working together, Tre and Sette should find him in no time." Quattro said.

"Quattro!" Sette called in. "We found where they're holding the doctor but the areas heavily guarded, its going to-" The Kaiser Dist walked in the area and started blasting the guards away.

"Uh, never mind."

"Excellent, grab the doctor and bring him back to the base, we'll meet you there with Uno." Dist said.

"Roger." Sette complied. Dist and Quattro started heading back to the base.

"Taking orders from a man like him is kind of annoying." Tre said.

"Yes, but he is helping us free the doctor, come on, lets help his robot thing finish things up and get the doctor." Sette said.

"Right, IS activate, Slaughter Arms!"

"IS activate, Wide Impulse!" Tre and Sette helped the massacre the remaining guards. They headed for the prison cell with the name Jail on it, they blew the door open, Jail was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed and his wicked smile.

"So, who was it that helped you girls with rescuing me?" Jail asked.

"Sorry doctor, you'll have to wait till we get back to base, you can meet him there." Sette said.

"That's fine, as long you get me out of here." Jail said. Sette picked him up.

"Hey, robot, I got orders from your master, you are to destroy this entire facility, leave nothing remaining." Sette said. The complied and proceeded with destroying the rest of the complex while the cyborgs got Jail out and for the base.

Later, in the popular type of hideout among evil scientist, a highly technological cave, Tre and Sette just arrived with Jail. They entered and put him down. Jail looked around.

"Hmm, this defiantly isn't a base interior I would choose." Jail said.

"Yeah, this guys kinda fancy." Sette said.

"Yes, excuse my fashion taste." Dist said floating up with Quattro and Uno next to him. Jail looked at the odd character before him.

"Good to see you again doctor." Uno said.

"Same here." Quattro said.

"Like wise." Jail said. "And who might you be?" Jail asked the man before him.

"My name is Dist the Rose, I'm the one behind your rescue, it would've failed without the help of your friends though." Dist said.

"I see, and what do you need me for?" Jail asked.

"Straight to the point eh, I need your help with a project you'd be familiar with, project F." Jail and the cyborgs were quite surprised that he knew of project F.

"I see, and what do you plan to do with project F?" Jail asked.

"That I can't say just yet, but you'll find out soon enough." Dist said with an evil smile.

(A/N: Alright, the first chapter done, about the base interior, just think of whatever you think Dist would design his own base, because I'm lazy that way, I hope you guys will this so far, next chapter will be up as I get to it, about the god-general coming up, for those who don't know who they are, your probably going to have to look them up because i suck at descriptions if thats not to much trouble for you.)


	2. Investigation

**Awkward Justice**

**Chapter 2**

**Investigation**

(A/N: Chapter 2, hope you like.)

Three weeks have passed since the attack on the prison islands, Fate had been investigating the crime scenes behind the attacks with help from Ginga and Teana, they've investigated each island and have found nothing so far, today they investigate sector 27, the last area that was hit last week. Fate walked around the ruins of the complex

"What could've done this?" She wondered.

"Captain Fate." Ginga said walking up.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Its hopeless ma'am, we can't find anything, not a single clue, everything has been wiped out, who ever did this clearly didn't want us tracking them."

"I see, blow all the evidence away, leave nothing left, that was this guys way of covering all this up, the only thing we do know is that there's no way gadget drones could've done this or combat cyborgs for that matter, this person used something big, but it wasn't an attack ship or anything or we would've picked that up back at section six." Fate said. Ginga had a confused look on her face.

"Ugh, were dealing with a pro here." Ginga said. Fate nodded in agreement

"Uh, captain." Teana said walking up.

"Yes, what is it Teana?" Fate asked.

"Your not going to believe this but just found a message in bottle left from the perpetrator." Teana said in a rather irritated voice. Fate and Ginga sweated dropped.

"Are you kidding me?" Fate asked.

"Nope, here's what it says, ahem, 'Dear to who ever finds this message, your foolish prison islands were no match for my beautiful intelligence and cunning planning.'"

"Well, this guy sounds cocky and confident." Ginga said.

"Yeah but gets bad from here, 'I have rescued Doctor Jail Scaglietti and his combat cyborgs for my own plans.'" Fate was shocked at that part, as well as Ginga.

"'Don't bother trying to search for us because you'll find our most ingenious hideout, I'll be the mystery you'll never solve, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.'"

"Damn it, and make it worse we have no idea who this guy is." Fate said a little worried.

"Wait, wait Fate, this is my favorite part right here, ahem, 'Sincerely: Dist the Rose.'" Teana said in a calm way. Fate and Ginga were completely dumb founded.

"Alright, well, lets wrap everything up and head back to section six shall we?" Fate said.

"Yup." Teana and Ginga both said.

Mid-Childa apartment complex, Takamachi residence, Nanoha had just returned from training this years recruits. She let out a sigh as she walked in.

"Mama!" Vivio said running up to her. Nanoha picked her up.

"Hi Vivio, how was school today?" Nanoha asked.

"Good, but I got a lot of Homework again." Vivio pouted.

"Ha ha, alright, be sure you get it done alright." Nanoha said.

"Fine." Vivio started walking back to her room.

"Oh, Vivio, did Fate call?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot, she said she's going to working late, she found a lead on that investigation she's been working on." Vivio said.

"Ah, I see, alright then, thanks." Vivio headed back to her room.

"Hmm, another all nighter for Fate huh, poor girl, I hope she doesn't over do it." Nanoha said with a sigh.

(A/N: Chapter 2 done, I know its short but this chapter was introduce Nanoha's team to their upcoming situation, R&R, thanks.)


	3. The God Generals return

**Awkward Justice**

**Chapter 3**

**God-Generals return**

(A/N: Third chapter, here they come, everyone's favorite Abyss characters, the God-Generals, R&R, thanks.)

Three days later, Dist's camo cave, the science hall, Sync was in the capsule room watching Arietta who was yet to awake.

"Sync, your still in here?" Regret asked walking up to him.

"Hey Regret, yeah, I don't know why, I've been watching her ever since I've awoken." Sync said.

"Yeah, out of all of us she's yet to awaken isn't she?" Regret said.

"First it was you who awoke, followed by Largo, then even Asch, then me." Sync said.

"Now Arietta needs to awaken." Regret said.

"I still don't understand why Dist of all people would bring us back." Sync said.

"I don't know either, and I think he messed with our memories while we were still asleep, I don't even remember how I died, all I remember is who I am, my fighting skills, and unfortunately him who was apparently our former leader." Regret said.

"Yeah, he was the last person I wanted to remember and I seriously doubt he was our former leader, by the way, did you need me?"

"Yes, Dist wants us in the meeting room, he's going to brief us our first mission." Regret said.

"Ugh, fine, I'll be right there." Sync said. Regret started walking away. A beeping noise started coming from Arietta's capsule.

"Huh? Ah, Regret, Arietta's awakening!" Sync said.

"Really? Hold on I'll call Quattro." Regret said.

Mid-Childa city, two days later, sector six, meeting room, Fate had called a meeting to inform everyone about the current situation, all ranking mages except some recruits, were all gathered at the meeting room, the Wolkenreitters were called as well, Nanoha and Hayate, Subaru and Ginga, Teana was by Fate's side to help explain the situation.

"Alright, pay attention everyone, this is a priority one situation, as you all know there was a recent attack on the island prisons holding Scaglietti and his combat cyborgs." Fate explained. Teana took over.

"The person behind all this was kind enough to leave a note of freeing Jail and the cyborgs." Teana said. Everyone was a little nervous knowing where this was going, Teana continued.

"He was also nice enough to use tell his name and leave a picture of himself I discovered later in the bottle where the note was." Teana said casually. Everyone in the meeting room sweat dropped.

"Wow, I was actually hoping we have an interesting enemy here." Vita said with a bored sigh.

"Here is what he looks like." Fate said brining up a picture of Dist on the monitor. Everyone made a disgusted face.

"Ewww, I was hoping he would at least look descent." Vita said.

"This man does come from another dimension, from there he is known as Dist the Reaper." Fate said.

"He calls himself Dist the Rose though for some reason." Teana decided to add.

"I want you all to be on the look out for any suspicious activity or characters, knowing Jail he probably still has the same objective, finding relics we are still yet to find." Fate said.

"Um, question." Subaru said raising her hand.

"Yes Subaru, what is it?"

"Will Jail try to take back the combat cyborgs we originally captured from our last fight with them?"

"It's a possibility that he might do so, we have already sent out messengers to alert them of any signs of Jail's activity and to be careful." Fate explained.

"Ok, good." Subaru said with a sigh of relief.

"Alright, does anyone else have any questions?" Fate asked.

"I have one." Signum said.

"Alright go ahead Signum."

"Is this all the information you have on him, do you have like information on any allies of his or where he's from?"

"Unfortunately no, everything else seemed to have been deleted, that must have been done by him." Fate explained.

"I see, thank you." Signum said.

"Alright, if there are no more questions then the meeting is over, thank you for your time everyone." Fate said. As people left the meeting room, Subaru pushed her way through to get to Teana.

"Tea!" She called to her.

"Huh, oh hi Subaru." Teana said.

"'Oh hi Subaru?' We haven't seen each other in forever and that's all you have to say?" Subaru pouted.

"Oh sorry, ahem, oh hi Subaru." Teana said in a cheerful but sarcastic manner.

"Stop teasing." Subaru said laughing a little. "Hey Tea, I have the rest of the day off, do you think we can hang out for a bit today?"

"Can't, I'm too busy today." Tea said putting her papers in her folder.

"Ahhh, come on, this is my only day off, I was hoping to hang out with you today." Subaru whined.

"Well, I'm sorry Subaru but today wasn't a good day, I need help Fate with the investigation."

"Actually Teana, why don't you take a break and hang out with Subaru today." Fate said walking up.

"What, but investigator Fate, what about the case."

"Don't worry, I'll have Shari and everyone else help with it, you haven't had a day off in a while, go on out with Subaru and enjoy yourself." Fate said.

"But.." Teana stammered.

"That's an order Miss. Lanster." Fate said.

"*Sigh*..Fine."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you at the entrance Tea, don't be late." Subaru ran off excited. Teana looked over at Fate.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what, I thought I was doing you a favor?" Fate asked.

"Well, yeah, but with her." Teana said a little down.

"Oh what's this, I thought you two were the best of friends?"

"Well, yeah we are, but hanging out with her, some of my co workers think I have a serious relationship with her." Teana said kinda embarrassed.

"Your not going out with her?" Fate asked kinda shocked.

"Oh god, you were my only hope Fate, now you too?" Teana said.

"I'm just kidding with you, Tea listen." Fate said putting her hand on Teana's shoulder. "Don't worry about what the others think alright, just go out and enjoy yourself and don't worry about what other people think ok." Fate said letting go of her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess your right, thanks." Teana said.

"But…I still think you should ask her out." Fate said as she left. Teana's face turned red.

"Despite her words of wisdom she was still teasing me." Teana sighed.

Later, Teana had changed out of her work uniform into a cut off black shirt with a tan jacket, jean pants and casual sneakers.

"Alright, wallet, watch, and Cross Mirage, guess that's all I really need, well let's go." She met up with Subaru at the section six entrance.

"Ah, Tea you made it." Subaru waved to her. She was wearing a light blue sweat jacket with a with shirt underneath, jean pants and also casual sneakers.

"Hey suba-ahhh." Subaru tackled her with a hug, almost knocking her down. Teana sweat dropped.

"Subaru, could you not do that." Teana said pushing her off.

"Sorry, it's just been so long." Subaru said.

"Yeah I know, so are you ready?"

"Yep, I've been ready." Subaru said.

"Good, then lets go." Teana and Subaru left for the city, Teana noticed two of her co workers talking probably about her. She just shrugged off what they could be talking about and left with Subaru.

An half hour later, Subaru and Teana got to the city.

"Wow Tea, you never told me you got a motor cycle." Subaru said.

"Yeah, its still new, I got it two weeks ago." Teana said taking off her helmet. "Alright, lets get going."

"Roger." Subaru said. The girls walked through the city for a couple minutes.

"So, Tea, how's work been going for you, you like the position your currently in?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah, it gets its fair share of action every now and then, but before this case its been really slow lately." Teana said.

"Oh I see, well as long as your happy with it." Subaru said.

"Yeah, so what about you, are you happy with the position your in?"

"Hell yeah, I've always wanted to help people in need and I'm no longer that weak little girl I used to be then."

"Subaru, you never were that weak little girl you told about even before the Jail incident."

"Really, you think so?"

"Of course you idiot, you've really grown over the years, I'm proud of you Subaru." Teana said with a small blush.

"Really, you think so, hee hee, you know Tea, I think I know why I like you so much, your always nice even when your strict on someone and you're a really good friend to have around." Subaru said smiling. Teana blushed.

"Oh, shut up already Subaru." Teana said in a irritated voice. Subaru just giggled a little.

"So, what do you want to do?" Subaru asked.

"I don't care, you're the one who dragged me out here, you choose what to do."

"Ok, then let's head for the new arcade that just opened, I haven't been to one in awhile." Subaru said.

"Alright that's fine." Teana shrugged.

"Alright lets go." The excited Subaru ran ahead. Teana smiled at her friend. Suddenly, a nearby bank a few buildings down exploded. Teana and Subaru as well as the people around them freaked as the vault door flew out from the bank.

"Subaru!" Teana shouted.

"I know!" The girls pulled out their devices.

"Cross Mirage!"

"Mach Caliber!"

"Set Up!"

(_Stand By Ready._)

The girls engaged their barrier jackets and entered the bank, when they got inside everyone had been massacred.

"Whoa, who the hell could've done this?" Subaru asked.

"Let's try asking her." Teana said pointing at a little pink haired girl inside the vault.

"Freeze!" Teana yelled aiming her guns at the girl. Subaru was ready at her side. The girl quickly turned around, her face was hidden from the huge head of her doll, she glared at Teana and Subaru.

"Alright sweetheart, give it up, if you come with us quietly and explain why your doing this you might get light sentence." Teana said.

"Shut up, I don't need to listen to you, now get out of my way or I'll kill you." The girl threaten.

"Fine, have it your way." Teana said cocking her guns. The girl lifted her doll up.

"Liger, rip off their heads!"

"RRRRAAAAAA!!" Subaru turned around.

"HOLY SHI-AAAHH!" A giant liger tackled Subaru.

SUBARU!"

"SCREEEEEECH!" Teana turned. A giant ice bird swooped in and head butted Teana in the stomach.

"GAAAHH!" she crashed into a wall and fell to the floor. Subaru was meanwhile wrestling with the liger try to keep it from biting her neck. Arietta took this opportunity to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Subaru shouted. She managed to punch the liger in the face with her gauntlet and kicked it off her. She quickly went after Arietta who just about to head out side. She saw Subaru and almost freaked.

(_Barrier._) Her doll said in a British accent. A dark purple barrier appeared. Subaru clashed with it with all her might. She gave and jumped back.

"Damn, that's thick." Subaru said. Arietta raised her doll up and a dark seal opened below her.

"O twisted door open wide, Negative Gate!" A worm hole opened above Subaru, she quickly jumped back as gravitational energy crushed the floor below it.

"Wow, dark magic, I thought only commander Hayate could use that kind of magic." Subaru said

"RRRRRAAAA!" The liger jumped back at Subaru. She quickly jumped to the side. It slid to a stop. The furry antennas on its back stiffed and pointed forward, electricity charged in them and shot a violent stream of electricity at Subaru.

"Woah!" Subaru freaked.

(_Protection._) Mach Caliber reacted and put up a barrier to protect Subaru. She held the attack off with all her might. The liger's attack finally let up. Subaru charged for the liger. The liger jumped at her. Subaru threw a punch at the liger's head, it caught her fist with its mouth, Subaru smirked, she pulled up her left hand which had been charging energy, she blasted a cartridge and scared the liger into letting go of her arm, she pulled her arm back.

"Divine…" Subaru started. Arietta freaked.

"BUSTER!" Subaru blasted a giant blast of energy at the liger and blasted it through a wall and knocked it unconscious. Arietta got angry.

"You bitch, how dare you do that to my friend." Arietta sounded like she was about to cry. The ice bird suddenly broke through the entrance windows.

"Oh no!" She freaked. Teana suddenly appeared behind her, Cross Mirage in V-dagger mode.

"Sorry, but you left us with no choice." Teana said bleeding from the lip. She put her blade up against Arietta's throat. Arietta was pissed.

"I-I..I won't let you win." She said.

(_Overlimit._) Her doll said. Energy charged inside her and released a giant shockwave.

"GAAAAHHH!" She blasted both Subaru and Teana away. Subaru crashed into a wall and Teana was blasted outside. Arietta faced Teana and raised her doll.

"Illumination of light, Healing Circle!" Circles of healing magic appeared below her monsters and started healing them.

(She knows healing magic as well?) Teana thought. The monsters started getting back up.

"Damn it." Teana said pointing her gun at the bird.

"Oh no you don't." Arietta raised her doll again and a dark seal opened below her.

"Demon's Lance!" A black lance emitting dark energy appeared in the sky, Teana freaked.

"What the hell kind of magic is she using?" Teana jumped back as the lance impaled the ground and released a surge of dark energy from the ground. The ice bird flew up behind her and shot ice needles from its mouth at her, she freaked as the frozen knives impaled her.

"Gotcha." Arietta said victoriously. Teana's body disappeared.

"Huh!?"

"Crossfire…" Teana started. The bird quickly turned.

"SHOOT!" Teana fired a bombardment of energy blast at the ice bird. The bird was blasted into a building and killed instantly.

"No!" Arietta freaked. She glared over at Teana.

"Your gonna pay for-huh?" A shadow fell over her. She quickly turned around and saw her liger about to fall on her.

"AAHH!" She quickly jumped back as her liger crashed to ground.

"Whew, your kitty hear is a tough one, now come on, be a good girl and just give up already." Subaru said walking up to her. Arietta stepped and bumped into Teana.

"Going somewhere?" Teana said. A bind ensnared Arietta.

"Ack, grrrrr."

"Man, for a little girl she sure caused a lot of trouble." Subaru said.

"Yeah, and also managed mass murder with little animal friends, I'm gonna go ahead and call section six tell what happened though they probably already found out." Teana said. She started calling section six. The girls however they did not relies they were not alone.

On the far side of town stood enemy 2.

"Hmph, looks like she was beaten, I told Dist she wasn't ready, but would he listen to me." The character disappeared.

"Alright, Lieutenant Signum is on her way." Hayate said.

"Alright thank you." Teana ended the transmission.

"Alright were to hold position until Lieutenant Signum gets here."

"Okey dokey." Subaru said. Suddenly, out of no where, Sync appeared right between them. They were shocked at how fast he suddenly popped.

"What the!?" Teana said. Sync threw a punch at Teana and hit her right in the gut, saliva shot from her mouth as she went flying back.

"Tea!" Sync jumped up in front of her and side kicked her in the head, she crashed into a building wall.

"Sync." Arietta said relived.

"What's up, these bitches giving you a hard time?" Sync said.

"A little." Arietta said embarrassed.

"Oh well, don't worry about it." Sync snapped his fingers and broke the bind.

"Thanks Sync."

"No problem, how's your liger?"

"It'll be fine." Arietta quickly cast healing magic and the liger got back up.

"All better." Sync quickly jumped behind Arietta and deflected a bullet shot from Teana who stood ready aiming her guns at them.

"Revolver…" Subaru came charging at them. Sync put his hand up.

(_Gale Barrier._) A British accent came from his hand. A green barrier around him and Arietta.

"SHOOT!" Subaru clashed with the barrier.

"Grrrrr, come Mach Caliber, break through it!"

(_Yes Sir._) Subaru pushed against the barrier with all her might. Sync smirked.

(_Turbulence._) The barrier started to spin into a vortex.

"Huh!?" The barrier blasted Subaru away.

"WAAAAAH!" She landed on her feet almost losing her balance.

(What the heck's up with this guy?) Teana said.

"Arietta, before we head back, what do you say about dealing with these two first?"

"I say yes, they killed my bird friend so now they need to pay, I'll take care of the gun mage, you deal with the roller blade girl."

"Got it." Sync ran after Subaru.

"Liger, kill the gun girl." The liger roared and jumped after Teana. Subaru and Sync clashed with each other's attacks. Subaru loaded a cartridge and an air wave at Sync, he quickly jumped in the air as Subaru landed from her attack, Sync charged electric energy in his feet and threw a flying side kick at her, she quickly jumped back as he cratered the road from his attack. The moment he landed he disappeared.

"What!?" Subaru freaked. He appeared behind her and threw an electric charged punch at her. She quickly put up a barrier and blocked it. Sync's attack pushed her back several feet, he quickly took this time to open a magic seal.

"O roar of the earth." (_Ground Dasher._) The ground cracked open below Subaru's feet, she quickly jumped to the side as jagged rocks shot up from the ground. As she landed Sync came up and threw an electric punch at her, she brought her arms up and blocked the attack, she was pushed back several feet again. She brought her arms back down and tried catching her breath, Sync didn't look the least bit tired.

(Damn, what's up with this guy, he's way to fast and not only can he use martial arts he can also use offensive magic, can I really beat this guy on my own?) Sync was smirking at her.

"What's wrong, done already?" He taunted.

"Nope, not yet." Subaru said. She reloaded Mach Caliber real quick.

(I'm not losing to this guy.) Subaru said. She shot back at Sync who did the same.

Teana was busy trying to evade the liger as well as Arietta's dark magic.

"O twisted door open wide." (_Negative Gate._) her doll said. Teana jumped back as the gravitational worm hole cratered the road. She aimed her gun at her but the liger appeared behind her and raised its giant paw, she quickly parried it with the V-dagger. She threw it off and aimed at it.

"Spread Zero!" Arietta shouted. Dark energy charged in front of Teana, she quickly jumped back as it exploded, dark particles cut at her as she jumped back.

(Geez, cut me some slack, first the liger attacks then she does, I can barely move here let alone attack, I need to knock out one or the other then it should be easier.) The liger jumped back at her as Arietta charged a spell. Teana realized she wouldn't make it in time.

"Damn it, not good." Teana freaked.

(_Schwalbe Fligen._) Four silver balls hit the liger and smacked it away. Arietta was shocked and Teana was confused. Sync and Subaru looked at the commotion.

"What the?" Sync said.

"Shiden Issen!" Sync turned and saw Signum swing a flaming sword at him, he quickly blocked it but she knocked him back and to the ground. He looked up at her glaring. Laevantein cooled down and ejected the used cartridge.

"Damn you." Sync said irritated. Signum pointed her sword at him as Vita floated down next to Teana with Eisen on her shoulder.

(A/N: Chapter 3 done, wanted to continue the fight next chapter, keep you guys on edge if you are and I think this is the longest chapter I've written (that's an achievement for me), hope you guys like. R&R.) 


	4. Reinforcments

**Awkward Justice**

**Chapter 4**

**Reinforcements**

(A/N: Chapter 4, real quick, I'm changing the accent of Sync's device to Arabian, my friend said it would fit him more, let me know what you guys think.)

Sync stared down the swords woman before him, he got back up to his feet.

(Damn, reinforcements, that's just what we need.) Sync got ready. Arietta glared at the pint sized knight before her.

"How dare hurt my friend." Arietta said.

"Alright, this is has far as you go, surrender now and come with us quietly." Signum said.

"Heh, yeah right, you think we'll give in that easily?" Sync said with a smirk.

"Don't make us have to take you by force." Vita said tapping Eisen on her shoulder. Teana suddenly noticed the liger coming from the building it crashed into, she pointed her weapons at it.

"Were not giving up so easily." Arietta said getting ready.

"Hmph, fine, Eisen." Vita ordered.

(_Magischen Gefängnis._) Sync and Arietta looked around as a barrier engulfed the area they were in.

"Then we'll have just have to take you back unconscious." Vita said.

"Hmph, bring it." Sync said. He jumped at Signum and threw a kick at her, she jumped back and swung her sword at him, he deflected it off with his fist, Subaru jumped over Signum and threw a punch at him, he jumped back as her attack hit the ground, he jumped over her and drop kicked Signum, she parried his attack and threw him off sending him airborne, Subaru came up behind him on her wing road throwing a punch at him, he turned himself in midair and blocked her off, he landed back on the ground, Signum came up behind and swung her blade down on him while Subaru came up throwing another punch, her weapon clashed with Signum's, Sync had disappeared.

"Where did he?" Subaru said. The ground beneath them started cracking, Signum and Subaru freaked.

(_Stone Dragon Ascent._) The girls quickly jumped back as Sync shot from the ground, magical earth energy surrounding him, they landed and got ready.

"Heh, your pretty good, I haven't challenged someone like you in awhile." Signum said with a smirk.

"So are you, for someone who's holding back." Sync said getting ready. Subaru was dumbfounded.

"Wait what, lieutenant you've been holding back this whole time?"

"Yeah, but no more." Laevantein loaded a cartridge and burst into flames.

"Shiden Issen!" Signum shot at Sync. Sync jumped back and put his arms in front of him.

(_Cyclone Blaze._) Fire surrounded him and clashed with Signum. Their attacks exploded on impact. Subaru covered her face from the explosion. Sync and Signum landed and got ready again.

(_Schwalbe Fligen._) Vita shot several silver balls at Arietta. She summoned dark purple daggers and countered her attack. Vita came through the smoke and attacked her. Arietta quickly jumped back and summoned more daggers. Vita just smacked them away.

"Eisen!" She ordered.

(_Explosion! Raketen Form!_) Vita shot at Arietta.

(_Barrier._) A dark purple shield came in front of Arietta. Vita slammed Eisen into it. Arietta felt herself being pushed from the attack.

(Damn, dealing with close range fighters is not something I can do effectively, I need to think of a different plan, maybe I can activate another Overlimit, that should at least get her off me.) Arietta closed her eyes and focused. The eyes of her doll glowed.

(_Overlimit._) Energy surged through her. Vita felt her energy spike. Arietta released her energy and blew Vita away.

"Waaah!" Vita regained her balance, she could see energy surrounding her.

"What the?" Vita said.

"Now I'll show how strong I' am!" Arietta said. A fonic glyph opened below her, dark energy started charging in her.

(_Mystic Arte._) Her doll glowed dark pinkish color. She pointed her doll at Vita, it started charging in energy.

"This is it!" (_Evil Light._) A dark energy blast shot from doll toward Vita.

"Eisen!" (_Panzer Hindernis._) Arietta's attack hit Vita's barrier. The attack was actually not strong enough to push Vita. The attack died out having no ill effect on the barrier. Vita thought that seemed rather odd. As the smoke died out Vita saw Arietta on hers knees painting heavily, her face was pale and looked like she would collapse any second.

"Woah, what the hell, she suddenly doesn't look so good, there's no way she already reached her limit from that one attack." Vita said. The liger suddenly jumped in front of Arietta, it wrapped its whiskers around her and gave her an energy boost, Arietta got back to her feet.

"Thank you." She said petting the liger.

"Grrr, Lanster I thought you were dealing with that thing!?" Vita said irritated.

"I was, but it suddenly jumped away to her." Teana said running up next to Vita.

"Whatever, lets hurry and take them out." Vita said. The liger suddenly shot a bolt of lighting from its mouth. (_Panzer Hindernis._) It hit Vita's barrier. Arietta started charging a spell.

"Hammer of light." (_Limited._) Light energy charged above them, Vita pushed her barrier against the liger's attack and tackled Teana out of the way as the pillar of light struck where they stood. They got ready.

"Think you could give me a heads up when your gonna tackle me." Teana said.

"Oh shut up and suck it up." Vita got Eisen ready. Arietta and her liger got ready.

Sync was midair on a fonic platform trying to dodge Signum's schlange while at the same time blocking Subaru's attacks from her wing road.

"Damn, how can he manage this." Subaru said to herself. She shot back at Sync and attacked, he blocked off her attack and kicked off her as Laevantein swooped by, he landed back on her platform, he quickly stepped to the side as Laevantein nearly missed him, Laevantein started circling around Sync, he then realized it was trapping him in.

"Damn, not good." Sync said.

"Nakajima, now!" Signum ordered.

"I'm on it!" She loaded three cartridges.

"Revolver SHOOT!" She shot a powerful air current at Sync as Laevantein's tip came down on him, Sync just smirked as his gauntlet device shined. (_Gale Speed._) Sync disappeared. Subaru and Signum were shocked. He popped up in Signum's face surprising her.

"Aiming for me?" He said with a smirk.

"Ah, sub commander!" Subaru freaked. Sync threw a punch at Signum, she brought up her sheath and blocked him, his attack sent her flying to the ground, she skidded to a stop and glared up at him, he charged at her and threw a flying side kick at her, her sheath disappeared. (_Schwert Form._) Laevantein reverted and she pulled it back. (_Explosion!_) Laevantein exploded in flames, she swung her sword at Sync and clashed with him. Sync felt a sudden sharp pain go through his leg, Signum threw him off, as he landed he fell to one knee, his right leg was jammed from the clash. He tried standing back up, he winced in pain and fell back down.

"Damn." He said. Laevantein cooled down and ejected the used cartridge, Subaru rolled up from behind Sync. Signum pointed her sword at him.

"This, is the end, you will surrender with no resistance." She threatened. Sync growled in annoyance.

Vita and Teana had just gotten done with binding Arietta and her liger.

"Well, that went by smoothly." Vita said. (_Ja._) Eisen agreed.

"Whew, thanks for your help Cross Mirage." Teana said. (_Your Welcome._)

"And by the looks of it Signum and Subaru took care of their fight." Vita said.

(Vita, its Signum, I contacted HQ, they're sending a transport chopper this way for the girls monster, they told us to stay together and wait for their arrival.) Signum said.

(Again with the waiting, uggh, alright.) Vita said in a little annoyance.

Subaru and Signum finished binding Sync.

"Alright, good job today Mach Caliber." Subaru said. (_Thank You._) Sync just sat there in mild annoyance.

(Sync, what happened?)

(Ah, Regret.) Sync knew that was trouble.

(Did you underestimate your opponent, you and Arietta are both captured.) Regret said, she sounded pissed.

(Hey its more complicated then that.) Sync said.

(Nevermind, I'm going to break the barrier, when I do break the binds and get your self Arietta out of there.)

(What, where are you?)

(The outskirts of the city, I can see the barrier from here, get yourself ready.)

(Right.)

On the outskirts of the city, on a nearby cliff top, Regret stood ready with her guns out.

"I can't believe Sync got caught up in this mess, Pain, Agony, get set." She ordered her guns. (_Yes Mistress._) They spoke in an English accent. Regret aimed her right gun, Pain, up at the barrier.

(_Rage Laser, Barrel Extension._) Two energy charge coils opened up from the side of Pain, a fonic seal appeared in front of Regret and started charging energy in Pain.

Signum suddenly felt the huge energy spike but didn't know where it was coming from.

"Um, sub commander, something wrong?" Subaru asked. Pain finished charging.

"Fire, Rage Laser Destruction Breaker!" Regret ordered. (_Fire!_) An abnormal sized beam shot toward the barrier and hit it directly, it broke through on contact, everyone saw the beam break through the barrier with ease.

"What the!?" Subaru freaked. The beam flew past her and Signum. (_Overlimit._) Sync's device said. He blew the binds off him and Subaru and Signum were knocked back.

"AAGH!" Subaru regained her balance as did Signum. Sync ignoring the pain in his leg forced his selfup. (_Gale Speed._) Sync disappeared. That surprised Signum and Subaru. Sync popped up at Vita and Teana's location, he knocked the surprised mages away and quickly grabbed Arietta, Teana shot a recoil shot at him, he punched it away and disappeared.

"Ah, wait!" Vita yelled. She noticed something from the sky come falling down, several lances of light came falling down on them.

"Heads up!" She shouted. She and Teana quickly evaded the magic attack dropping on them.

"Where did that come from?" Teana said.

(Vita, Teana are you alright?) Signum asked.

(Yeah, were fine but our prisoners got away.) Vita said.

(Yeah, it seems an ally of theirs was lying in wait somewhere, I can't feel them anymore, it seems they got away.) Signum said. (For now lets head back to Section six and explain what happened.)

"Right, Lanster, and Nakajima, you too as well." Vita said.

"Right, we'll follow shortly." Teana said. "You go ahead sub commander."

"Alright don't be late." Vita took off as Signum flew by. Subaru skated up to Teana.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Teana said. They released their barrier jackets and devices.

"So much for our day off." Subaru said with a sigh.

"Yeah. Oh well, come on lets head back." Teana said. Subaru nodded and followed Teana. She was really hoping shed get some time to spend with Teana.

(A/N: Finally done, sorry this took so long to post, got distracted and forgot about, I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. R&R, Thanks.)


End file.
